The Azaleas Are Ruined
by FamousNoOne
Summary: A semi-sequel to Dear Hermione, That Which Went Unsaid, this is the story of what happens when the Malfoys, Potters, and Weasleys get together for lunch. You do NOT have to read Dear Hermione to read this story. Rated T to be safe. Draco/Astoria Scorpius/Rose
1. Planted

**A/N: This is kind of a sequel to my other story Dear Hermione, That Which Went Unsaid, but you don't have to read that one to get this one. Only one thing might confuse you, but that's pretty much explained in this story.**

**Well, here's chapter one of the long-awaited (or not, depending on who you are) semi-sequel-thing of Dear Hermione.**

**Enjoy! **

"Draco, darling?" he heard a soft voice call from the kitchen. He put down his cup of coffee and refolded that morning's Daily Prophet to finish later. Making his way to the kitchen, he wondered idly why he didn't hear any noises from upstairs. Usually his son was awake by this time.

When he reached the kitchen, he walked over to his wife and slid his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck before purring, "Yes, love?"

He heard the smile in her voice when she said, "I've arranged a business dinner with the Patil sisters. It seems they'd like to work with me to release a new line of home décor." His wife, the interior designer, had worked with the Patil twins once before on their clothing line, but she'd always wanted to work with them again. He was happy for her that she'd gotten her wish.

"That's lovely, Astoria. I assume this means Scorpius and I will need to feed ourselves tonight?" he asked as his wife turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips softly and nodded.

"I'm afraid so," she said. "Just try not to burn the house down." Draco chuckled.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen, love," he said, kissing her nose. "You realize this means he'll want pizza for dinner?" Astoria sighed.

"He needs a proper meal. I can't control what he eats at school, but he will eat his vegetables while he's at home."

"I don't like vegetables, Mum. Food shouldn't taste like dirt," their blond-haired teenager said as he entered the kitchen, already dressed for the day.

Astoria pulled away from Draco to frown at her son. "They don't taste like dirt, Scorpius. They taste natural, like the vitamins and minerals that growing boys need." Scorpius groaned.

"Mum, I'm fourteen. I'm practically finished growing by now." Draco laughed, earning a glare from the two most important people in his life.

"Don't do that, Scorpius," Draco said, chuckling and making his way out of the kitchen. "You look like your mother." Cries of indignation came from the kitchen. Draco smiled to himself.

xXx

"Dad, I'm too old to have to go shopping with you," Scorpius said, irritation clouding his voice. Draco looked away from the road for a second to frown at his son. Muggles came up with so many fantastic things; while he missed the quickness of Apparition, these cars helped wizards blend in.

"Your mother has insisted that I bring you with me so you don't destroy the house," Draco replied. The fourteen-year-old huffed.

"Couldn't I have owled Violet and asked her to come over to watch me?" Draco inwardly sighed. If there was one family he didn't want his boy becoming spending too much time with, it was the Zabini family. Not that he had anything against Blaise and Pansy, they were some of his best friends from Hogwarts. It's just that they raised their children a little differently than he and Astoria did, and he didn't want Scorpius thinking that he could get away with anything like Blaise and Pansy let their children do.

"No, Scorpius," Draco said. He knew he sounded harsh, but the last time the Zabini family came over, Astoria had to completely redecorate. She also decided that manicotti would not be served again while the Zabini children were over.

Scorpius groaned. "Fine. Are we there yet?" Draco was happy to see that they were, indeed, close to the supermarket

When they arrived, Draco and Scorpius made their way through the aisles, searching for something that they could both agree on for dinner.

"Aw, Dad! I don't want roasted vegetables! They taste like dirt!" Scorpius said. A woman further down the aisle laughed.

"You will eat them or you will get no dessert," Draco said in a low voice. When he glanced up, he saw a pretty red-haired girl reach past Scorpius to grab some broccoli.

"Rose?" his son asked. The girl glanced up at him inquisitively, then smiled and hugged him.

"Scorpius! How have you been?" she asked with a grin on her face. His son smiled and hugged her back.

"Rose, who is this?" the brown haired woman walked over to them. It took him a moment to realize who it was.

"Hermione? What is the name of Salazar are you doing here?" he asked, questioning the witch. She laughed.

"Draco?" she said incredulously. "I could ask you the same! Merlin's beard, how are you?"

Draco sent Scorpius off to find whatever he want for dinner, and Rose accompanied him. Draco turned back to Hermione and the two spent a good while talking about everything from their families to the letters they had sent back and forth during their seventh year while Draco was stuck at Hogwarts and Hermione was on the run with Potter and Weasley. Hermione had been his only true friend that year, other than Astoria, and he never would have made it out alive without her letters to keep him going. He was thankful for their friendship; it had made him a better person.

A while later, Draco saw the children returning.

"That must be Rose," he commented. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"That's her," she stated. "Looks just like her father. Almost as much as Scorpius looks like you! Merlin's beard, you can barely tell he's Astoria's son!" she giggled.

"She's very put out about that, actually. Claims it's not fair that Malfoy features are so prominent," Draco laughed. The children had approached them then, and Draco frowned at the smile on his son's face. It was odd.

"How do you two know each other?" Hermione asked.

"He's my best friend, Mum, even though he's a Slytherin," Rose said, winking at Scorpius, who smiled. Draco felt a surge of annoyance that always appeared when his son's house was revealed. He'd hoped Scorpius would be a Ravenclaw, not only breaking the chain of Slytherins in the family but also showcasing his incredible intellect. "We have a lot of classes together, and he's _almost_ as smart as me," the red-head admitted with pride. Draco raised an eyebrow at his son, who was not one to be outdone at anything.

"I'm smarter when it comes to Potions and Defense!" he boasted. That was his boy. The two children began to bicker until Draco decided it was time to take Scorpius home for dinner.

"It's been lovely seeing you, Draco," Hermione said as he and his son prepared to leave. "Ronald and I would be thrilled if you and your family would join us for dinner sometime." Draco smiled.

"That would be lovely, Hermione. Owl me a date and time that's good for you and I'll tell Astoria," he said. He and Scorpius said their goodbyes and walked away to pay for their food.

"So," Draco began as he and his son got into the car. "Rose Weasley is a good friend of yours?"

His son nodded, not catching the tone in Draco's voice. "And Albus Potter. We're all in the same year. We sit together sometimes at dinner, even though they're in Gryffindor and I'm not. Albus' brother James sits with us, too. They're pretty much my best friends," Scorpius said softly. Draco frowned. Why had he not mentioned this in his letters?

He made a mental note to speak to him about this when they got home.


	2. Growing

**A/N: Hey, guys! I don't usually do Author's Notes, but I just want to encourage you guys to check out some of my other stories. I'm kind of losing inspiration to write, and I could use some motivation.**

**Sorry for being one of _those_ people.**

**Enjoy chapter two of _The Azaleas Are Ruined_! :)**

"I'm worried about Scorpius," Draco said to his wife after their son had gone to bed. Draco and Astoria were now lounging on the sofa, watching some show about house renovation on the telly. He was sitting with his feet up on the coffee table, which annoyed Astoria to no end, but she didn't care at the moment because she was lying on the sofa with her feet in his lap so Draco could massage them.

"Why is that, darling?" she asked. She turned from the telly to give him her full attention.

"Just something he said today, about Albus Potter and Rose Weasley being his best friends. I'm just concerned that he isn't… branching out. He should be making friends with all kinds of people. Not that Albus and Rose aren't good kids, I'm sure they are, it's just… What if they're his only friends because the other kids won't talk to him? What if the fact that he's a Malfoy makes the other children keep their distance?" Draco finished on a sigh. Once he started telling his wife his concerns he couldn't stop, and now he was wondering if he should have just kept his thoughts to himself.

"Draco," Astoria said, pulling herself up so she could look him in the eye. "You worry too much. Scorpius is a very friendly, very likable boy. And things have changed in the last twenty-two years. People are over the old prejudices. He's just making friends with the people he deems worthy of his attention, much like I knew he would with the Weasley's daughter," she said with a wink. Draco smiled.

Even though she was two years younger, Astoria was infinitely wiser than Draco. Early in their friendship she had admitted to him that the Sorting Hat had debated between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and she used both her wit and cunning to make the hat put her in Slytherin, like the rest of her prejudiced family, from whom she was now estranged due to their refusal to accept her "muggle-loving ways".

Which was just another reason he loved her. She had made him change his ways, for the better. It was difficult to see things her way, but with constant encouragement from her, and his friendship with Hermione, Draco had seen the error of his old ways. He and Astoria had had secret conversations late at night in the Slytherin common room about how much they wished the world was different, but they kept up the appearances until they were both out of school. When Draco was twenty and Astoria was eighteen, the couple ran off to America, where they stayed for five years spending time as a couple. When they returned to England, they realized that her parents wanted nothing to do with her. Her sister, Daphne, wasn't as upset about Astoria's views, but she, along with her new husband, Theodore Nott, weren't too keen to see things the way Astoria and Draco did.

"I suppose you're right," he sighed, pulling her in for a short but sweet kiss. "I guess I'm worrying about nothing." Astoria smiled and leaned back onto the couch, wiggling her feet to let Draco know that he needed to resume the massage. He did so with a low chuckle.

After a few minutes, he remember what Hermione had said. "Hermione invited us to dinner, also," he said. His wife's blond eyebrows rose. "I told her I'd speak with you about it."

"How nice of her," Astoria gushed. "I would absolutely love to! Did she mention a day?"

"She said she'd owl," he told her. "I didn't think you'd be this eager. I mean, this is the girl I spent my last year of school secretly owling."

"Oh, Draco, you're so silly," she laughed. "It's not as if they were love letters. I understood your need for a companion with whom you shared a common background. I was two years younger and hadn't experienced many of the things you had. While I admit, I was jealous of her at first, now I'm just happy that she helped you discover who you were hiding, deep down. The man I love," she said with a smile. Draco's heart warmed. Indeed, Hermione had helped, but it was the knowledge that Astoria was the only woman he would ever love is what convinced him to open his mind to the new ideas. He couldn't believe how amazing his life had turned out.

"Are you sure about this? Potter and Weasley can be quite annoying," Draco said jokingly. He'd spoken to both of them a few times because of work and he'd found them to be relatively nice blokes.

"Nonsense," Astoria said, not bothering to grace him with a look. "I've always found them quite amusing, and extremely attractive."

"What?" Draco spluttered. He'd never known that she had even spoken to them.

"It's true. I had always watched from afar, admiring their bravery. I often envied Hermione for being able to spend all of her time with them." After a few moments Draco found his voice.

"Alright, the bravery I understand. But attractive? Merlin's beard, Astoria! Where did that come from?" Astoria gave him a pinning glare.

"Honestly, Draco. You've always been the only man for me. Stop acting like a child." She didn't' say anything else, simply turned back to the telly. Draco stopped massaging her feet and made his way to the kitchen, mumbling the whole time about "stupid Potter… Thickhead Weasley…"


	3. Budding

**A/N: I'm very happy with this chapter. I have a feeling that the few of you who read this will claim "OOC!" And to that I say "CORRECT!" But as this is a semi-sequel to a different story, the fact that they are all OOC should not come as a surprise.**

**Anyway, I adore this chapter. It makes me smile every time.**

**I hope you like it as much as I do. Enjoy. :)**

"Mum!" Draco heard Scorpius yell. Draco and Astoria were finishing their breakfast while Scorpius ate his in the sitting room watching last night's football game. Their son had learned the sport while attending muggle school, and was a big supporter of something called "Manchester United."

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Astoria replied.

"Columba has a letter!" he said, coming into the kitchen with the family's horned owl on his arm. Draco reached over to take the letter and offer the owl a sausage.

"Thank you, darling. Take her back to her cage, please," Astoria said. Scorpius nodded and grabbed another sausage before returning back to the sitting room. "Who's it from, love?"

"Hermione," Draco answered. He read the letter out loud. "'Draco and Astoria, Ronald and I have invited Harry and Ginny over for lunch today at around noon and we would love it if you would join us. Feel free to bring Scorpius as all of the children will be there.' She says the wards are adjusted to let us in, and gives us their address. Shall I owl back and tell her we'll be there?"

"Absolutely!" Astoria grinned. "Oh, Merlin, what should I make? Oh, I know! I'll make a trifle!" And suddenly his wife was whirling around the kitchen. Draco decided he was better off out of his wife's way. He levitated the dished into the dishwasher, laughing at the way his wife jumped out of the way of the flying plates.

Making his way into the sitting room, he marveled at how differently his life had become since he'd befriended Hermione and Astoria.

"Scorpius," he said, getting his son's attention. "How would you like to go visit Rose and Albus for lunch?" His son jumped up.

"Awesome! Let's go!" he said. Draco laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Run upstairs and get ready," he told the blond, who was already half-way up the stairs. "That includes a shower, young man!" He heard Scorpius stop in his tracks and grumble his way into the restroom.

Draco went back into the kitchen to see if his wife needed any help, but she was already almost finished. "Thank you, anyway, darling. Why don't you run up and start getting ready while I finish up down here?" She kissed his cheek and wiped the lipstick off before patting him on the bum on his way out.

When he was finished with his shower, Draco wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to their closet. He wasn't quite sure what to wear, but he knew it should be something muggle. He finally decided on a silvery silk button-up shirt and a pair of black slacks.

His wife walked in while he was buttoning his pants; she shut their bedroom door and leaned against it, smiling while she watched his button his shirt.

"See something you like, dear?" he asked walking over and giving her a sound kiss on the lips. When he tried to pull away she planted her hands in his hair and pulled him back to her mouth. He gave her a low, throaty chuckle and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She caught his lip between her teeth and gave him a tiny nibble before pulling away.

"Well, I'm off to get in the shower," she said airily. He groaned. He knew she belonged in Slytherin.

Two hours later, the family had Apparated onto the front porch of the Weasley's house. Astoria was fretting about her trifle not being up to standards and Scorpius was worried about his hair. Draco wasn't sure why his boy was being so self-conscious until Rose Weasley answered the door and he blushed.

"Scorpius!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Scorpius smiled and returned the hug. "Mum! Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are here! Come on, Scorpius! Albus and James are in the backyard, let's go!" Scorpius waved to his parents as Hermione and Ron came to the door.

"Please, come in!" Hermione said. The couples greeted each other and Hermione admired Astoria's dress.

"It's beautiful! And that shade of red compliments you marvelously!" Hermione gushed. Astoria blushed.

"I adore your dress as well!" she said, eyes sparkling. "You look absolutely splendid in purple!" Hermione thanked her and took her into the kitchen to meet everyone else.

"Women," Ron laughed. Draco smiled and shook his hand.

"How have you been, Weasley?" Draco said, following him into the kitchen, where the women were all discussing designers and Harry was standing around looking awkward.

"Brilliant, thank you. It still amazes how much Scorpius looks like you, mate," he said. Draco laughed.

"Almost as much as Albus looks like Harry," he said, gesturing to the black-haired boy laughing with Scorpius and Rose.

"Ginny's jealous that the boys look so much like me," Harry said, shaking Draco's hand. "I don't think that's a bad thing. My problem is that Lily looks so much like her. I'm worried about those boys at school," he admitted.

"Don't worry about it, mate. James, Albus, and Hugo will watch out for her. I expect Scorpius will, too," Ron chuckled, gesturing out the glass door leading to the backyard where Scorpius was helping up a crying Lily, who was holding her knee. Scorpius took out his wand and cast a spell and Lily immediately stopped crying. She hugged the blond and then took off after her cousin Hugo, who had a striking resemblance to his father. Standing off to the side, Rose watched Scorpius help her younger cousin with a slight smile…

"Merlin's saggy left—"

"Ronald!"

"Sorry, dear." Ron leaned in closer to Harry and Draco and whispered, "You don't think Rose and Scorpius…?" Draco's eyes widened and Harry laughed so hard he doubled over.

"Harry, what's so funny?" Ginny asked, coming to her husband's side.

"Ron… and Draco… think… Rose… and Scorpius…" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was laughing too hard. Ron and Draco stared at each other and finally broke into laughter.

"Yeah, you're probably right, mate," Ron said, wiping away a tear. "There's no way."

"I thought I'd gone barmy for a moment," Draco admitted. Astoria smacked him on the back of the head, which sobered him up.

"Bloody hell, Astoria! What was that for?" he cried, rubbing the back of his head.

"There would be nothing wrong with Rose and Scorpius becoming… more than friends," she said. Hermione beamed. "I, personally, hope it does end up happening." His wife winked at Hermione, who returned the gesture with a hug.

"I never said it would be wrong! I'm just saying… You know…" He struggled to find the words.

"They're fourteen!" Ron exclaimed, finishing Draco's sentence for him.

"Exactly! Thanks, mate," Draco said. Ron nodded.

"I seem to recall a certain blond Slytherin falling for someone when they were fourteen," Ginny said. Draco was taken aback. He wasn't in love with anyone at that age, and even if he had been how would she have known?

"You promised you'd never say anything, Ginny!" Astoria gasped. The redhead beamed at Draco's wife before taking a sip of wine.

"Who were you in love with at that age?" Draco questioned. His wife blushed.

"Let's just say I accidentally bumped into Astoria during my fifth year, causing her to drop all of her things, and when I helped her pick them up I came across a bit of parchment that had 'DM+AG' written in little hearts all over the place," Ginny said. Draco gaped at his wife, who pushed his mouth closed.

"You'll catch flies, Draco," she muttered, throwing a mock glare at Ginny.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you prove a point," she argued. The others laughed at Astoria's expense.

"You didn't prove anything, little sister, except that Malfoy had game when he was younger," Ron said, earning a laugh from everyone. Draco scoffed.

"I still have game, Weasley," he replied, earning "Oooh"s from everyone in the room.

Suddenly Albus, Hugo and Lily ran into the room, each running to one of their parents and smiling up at them. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"What are you kids up to?"

"We want to play hide-and-seek," Hugo said to Hermione. She gave him a questioning look.

"Then go play, love," she replied. Lily shook her head.

"We want all of you to play, too!" Draco glanced at Astoria.

"Why don't you ask Scorpius and Rose to play?" Draco's wife suggested. Again, Lily shook her head.

"Rosie said to leave her and Scorpius alone because they had to have a grown up talk, so we asked James to play but he said to ask Rosie and Scorpius, so then we told him what Rosie said and James said that meant they were off snogging, so we went to go ask them if they were snogging but they were too busy snogging to answer! So we came in here to ask you!" Lily said. The twelve-year-old had no clue what she had just done.

After a moment of silence, chaos broke out among the adults.


	4. Azaleas

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I had forgotten how much I loved this story, but then I reread this chapter! I SO hope you guys like it as much as I do!**

**If anyone has anything they want to read about, just PM me your ideas and I'll find a way to write it! I love getting requests! However, I tried to do a Snape/Lily thing and it didn't work, so maybe not any of those. I'm not very good with Snape as a main character... But anything else and I'll try my best!**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

"What do the two of you have to say about this?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms. Hermione, Ron, Astoria, and Draco were all standing in front of Rose and Scorpius, who were seated on the sofa in the sitting room.

Scorpius mumbled something unintelligible.

"I didn't quite catch that, Scorpius," Draco said. "Speak up."

"I said, 'Rose is a good kisser,'" he mumbled, slightly louder and pink-cheeked. Rose tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile while Astoria turned her back and covered her mouth so the children wouldn't see her amusement. Ron was red for a different reason.

"Malfoy, I really like you, mate, and your kid is brilliant, but that's my baby girl he's talking about," the red-headed man said quietly so only Draco could hear.

"I want to strangle him, too, mate," Draco muttered. Out loud, he said to his son, "Scorpius, apologize to Mr. Weasley for your remark."

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley," Scorpius mumbled.

"It's alright, dear," Hermione said when Ron remained stoic.

Astoria had finally turned around and said to the children, "You two do realize that, while it's not wrong to have feelings for someone, this was not only the wrong place, but the wrong time to show these feelings, don't you?" The children nodded. Astoria mumbled to the rest of the adults, "I've said my piece and need to be excused to I can laugh freely." She exited the room, followed shortly by Ron who said he couldn't handle that kind of talk this early.

"Obviously some form of punishment needs to be implicated," Hermione said. Rose and Scorpius stared up at the two of them with wide-eyes. Draco nodded solemnly.

"What do you think it should be?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him with a glint in her eyes.

"I have an idea."

"Astoria, darling, will you please pass Hugo a plate of your delicious trifle?" Draco asked. "He would get it himself, but…" Astoria nodded and hid her laughter.

"Daddy, this is so unfair!" Rose Weasley cried from her place between Lily and Hugo. Draco and Hermione had decided on a punishment that all four of the parents could agree to and it was equally as hilarious to them as it was horrific to Rose and Scorpius.

"What's not fair is you taking advantage of your mother's party to run off and snog Scorpius behind the azalea bushes!" Ron yelled back to her. Draco was sure that if she had had a free hand Rose would've crossed her arms.

"I think this is a worse punishment for Scorpius than it is for Rose," Ginny mumbled to Draco. He glanced back at the children and laughed. Lily had taken her job a little too seriously and was gazing up a Scorpius while not letting go of his hand. If Rose was unhappy that she had to hold Hugo's hand, Scorpius was devastated that he had to be attached to Lily Potter, who had taken a liking to him.

Surprisingly, the children did as their punishment entailed, and stayed like that all through lunch with a chorus of "We won't do it again!" when asked what their punishment had taught them about sneaking a snog session.

While the children were off playing, in plain sight, and the women were in the house talking to Astoria about her interior design firm and possibly hiring her, Draco, Ron, and Harry stood on the patio chatting.

"And I swear, Malfoy, if your boy comes on to my little girl, we'll duel," Harry said jokingly.

"I think you're good, there, mate," Ron said to him. "Scorpius and Rose can't take their eyes off each other, can they? Look at them." They did. It was true.

"Sorry about all of this, guys," Draco said. The other two men gave him a quizzical look. "You know, because if Scorpius hadn't inherited my good looks we wouldn't be having this problem," he said, straight-faced. Harry and Ron stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Right, mate. That's the problem," Harry said when he had calmed down.

Later that night, after dinner, Draco made his way upstairs to his son's room while Astoria worked on a new project. He knocked on Scorpius' door, waiting until he heard "Come in!" to enter. He shut the door and walked over to sit on Scorpius' bed.

"Were you reading?" Draco asked, noticing the copy of _Treasure Island _on his son's bedside table. The blond nodded. "Are you still miffed about your punishment?" Scorpius nodded again. "Are you not speaking to me?"

Scorpius sighed. "I'm just upset that today didn't go how I wanted it to," the boy admitted. Draco raised an eyebrow and waited for his son to elaborate. "You know, 'cause we weren't supposed to get caught, and Lily wasn't supposed to profess her undying love for me, Rose was. And James was supposed to keep them busy so I could ask Rose to… you know… be my girlfriend." The last part was muffled because Scorpius had hidden his face under his blanket, for which Draco was grateful; he had needed to hide his reaction from his son.

After taking a deep breath and contemplating what to say, Draco finally pulled the covers from Scorpius' face. He looked his son in the eye and said, "Don't be ashamed of the way you feel about someone, Scor. Especially not a girl as brilliant as Rose Weasley. If you like this girl, you need to tell her." Scorpius groaned.

"That's the problem, Dad! I did tell her, and then you guys came and found us! That's what I was so miffed about, not my 'punishment'! I said I liked her and… she never said anything back. What if she doesn't like me, Dad? What if she likes Toby MacMillan or Cory Boot or Leo Thomas? Then what do I do?"

"You take it like a man, son," Draco said honestly. "But you don't give up. It will hurt to see her with someone else, but you let her know that you'll still be there for her no matter what. And then, when that other boy turns out to be a slimy git, you swoop in and snatch her up."

Scorpius looked up at his dad. "Isn't that cheating? Manipulating her like that? It sounds awful." Draco knew his child didn't belong in Slytherin.

"Scorpius, none of that will even be necessary, because I would bet a thousand galleons that that girl likes you just as much as you like her," Draco said, trying to comfort his son.

"Dad, that's impossible," Scorpius sighed. Draco raised an eyebrow at his son. "No one could ever like anyone as much as I like Rose Weasley." Draco smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but just then something tapped at his window.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Scorpius said, letting the owl in. The gray barn owl stuck his leg out to Scorpius, who took the letter and unrolled it, smiling as he read.

"Yes!" Draco's son yelled, punching his fist into the air. "Dad, is there any spare parchment downstairs?" Draco nodded and laughed as his son ran out of the room. He stood and walked over to where Scorpius had dropped the letter. He picked it up and read.

_Scor,_

_I really like you, too. Sorry I didn't say anything earlier._

_Love,_

_Rose_

_P.S. I can't look at the azaleas without blushing._

Draco laughed and walked out of his son's room and down the stairs, passing Scorpius who was on his way back up to his room.

"What was that about?" Astoria asked from her place on the sofa. Draco sat next to her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Rose Weasley just owled Scor saying she likes him, too," Draco answered with a smile on his face. His wife jerked away from him, smiling.

"_Too_? As in, also?" Draco nodded. Astoria squealed. "Oh, how wonderful! I _must_ owl Hermione!" His wife made to get up, but Draco took her hand in his and pulled her back down in his lap.

"Let them have this to themselves for a while," Draco said. His wife sighed but nodded. "Besides," he continued after giving his wife a swift kiss. "I'd hate to ruin the azaleas for _everyone_ in the family."


End file.
